


Ange et Demon

by CastielslittleHuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gore, Torture, Violence, demon/angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielslittleHuman/pseuds/CastielslittleHuman





	Ange et Demon

Alone in the dark, that’s where you have been living since over 200 years. You endured the worst torture ever imagined by humans. Your soul had been twisted, burnt and shattered into pieces by demons. Hell cannot be described. There was mental, physical and emotional torture. You used to scream for help and pray to a God that had abandoned you. You tried to keep your humanity but you slipped...You gave up after 7000 years in hell.. 7000 years of hoping someone would come to save you. Anyone. Now you were filled with rage and tortured human souls. Were you human? Not anymore, anger had consumed you, you were a hurricane and you even enjoyed torturing them now. You loved hearing their screams, prayers and begging for help, just the way you had done it before. Your king, Crowley, often sent you on missions to earth, you had to harvest a few souls with his hellhounds, but today the mission was different. You had to eliminate a guy who was getting really annoying, he was killing people of your kind and throwing them into the nothingness. His name was Sam Winchester but you’ve been warned because he had a brother named Dean Winchester who would do anything to save him. He had died and had been sent to hell for a very short amount of time. Unfortunately you didn’t get the chance to be his slaughterwoman, it would have been so much fun. Sam was a very particular man, he had demon blood in him and had powers. He was a freak for his and your kind.  
You knew their exact position, you just had to attack at the right moment, when he’d be alone. This hunt was getting annoying since another demon, Ruby, was playing his guardian angel but you had given the information to Crowley and sent demons to keep her busy.   
Hidden in the corner of a house, observing their every move. No wonder why Crowley called him a moose, he was a true giant, it was unreal but you needed more than this to be afraid. When their hotel room was clear and Sam was alone, you decided it was time to make a move. In the wave of a hand you were now inside the room, the sound of the water in the sink of the bathroom was the only sound, there was not even a bird in this crappy hotel lost in the middle of nowhere. They saved the world and had not one dollar of reward. 

How pathetic.

You walked toward the bathroom but Sam jumped out of it, a gun in his hand.

“You can’t do anything tome Samuel, I know you’re not drinking demon blood anymore.” you laughed, going forward and he stepped back, moving from the carpet he was on. You couldn’t help but laugh as you moved the carpet with your foot. 

A demon trap.

“I knew you were going to do this. You’re disappointing me, I thought you’d be a little bit more challenging.” you said, grabbing a knife from under your shirt but suddenly, a strong force threw you against the wall, you hit your back and head heavily.

“Did you see THAT coming?” he bragged, slowly walking toward you. You were stuck, you couldn’t move your arms as they were placed at each side of your ears. You were pinned against the wall.   
Two men walked in the motel room, slamming the door shut. One of them was Dean Winchester, he seemed proud of what the other guy had done. Who is he? you thought, hating yourself for not knowing. You started screaming and struggling in your invisible trap. How could you have not see him anywhere? As the three of them walked toward you, Sam knocked you out with the back of a strange knife of his. Probably Ruby’s knife. That bitch you cursed in your head before everything turned black.

 

1

In the middle of the room, you slowly woke up, a huge pain where Sam had hit you. You gotta agree, the guy was strong. Suddenly, you yelled out, jerking your head back up, only to have holy water and salt poured onto your body. You were tied to a chair, in the middle of a devil’s trap. Holy water was forced into your throat. Your mouth was sore, it was not even painful anymore, you couldn’t use it or move your tongue, you felt like it had melted. Your eyes turned pitch black for an instant to try to intimidate them, to show them you were still strong but another wave of holy water was thrown in your face, burning it, melting your porcelain skin.

“AHHHHH” you screamed out in pain. “Let’s get this over with! Just kill me already because I won’t tell you a damn thing!”

“Then we’ll keep going until you beg us to stop” Menaced Dean in a harsh and threatening tone.

Your breathing slowly came back to normal as the pain eased. Sam was standing next to his brother, the mysterious supernatural guy by their side.

“Oh Sammy, what’s wrong? scared to get your hands dirty? It didn’t seem to bother you when you exorcised demons with your bare hand! You are a FREAK!” you spat, blood flowing out of your mouth as you spoke. When he was about to walk forward the other guy in trench coat stopped him and walked to you instead. 

“Cas, what are you doing?” asked Dean confused but the guy just walked straight to you, walking through the demon’s trap. How is that possible? Isn’t he a demon? you thought, a little bit shocked. He put a hand on your cheek that you tried to push away, his touch burnt your skin and something felt wrong in the vessel you were in. You growled in pain, closing your eyes as a wave of electricity flew through you.

“Why are you in a dead vessel?” he asked frowning. He turned his head to Sam and Dean and the oldest brother denounced.

“Demons don’t do that” he walked dangerously toward you, bending above you, both of his hands on each arm of the chair. “What do you want from my brother? Who sent you?” his voice was rough and threatening. You smirked, not giving him an answer and turned your eyes black. His reaction was not the one expected, he didn’t flinch, still watching you with his cold and piercing green eyes. You wondered if he even had a soul. You held his look, watching him right in the eyes not saying a word. He seemed to be thinking for a few second and walked away to grab a big bottle probably filled with Holy water and forced your mouth opened with one hand, shoving half of the bottle down your throat. Just when you wanted to spit it out he placed his calloused hand on top of your lips, still holding your chin up. The sounds going out of your throat were more like grunts of an animal dying. The pain was so intense that at this moment images of when you’ve been tortured in hell flashed in your head. The never ending unbearable pain inflinged to your body. Dean seemed to enjoy torturing so much, hell had make him see his real self. 

A monster. 

You were only following orders, whose orders was he following?  
When he finally let go of your head you spit blood and pieces of meat, some of which were probably pieces of your tongue.

“W-What a...are you?!” You grunted watching the guy in a Trench coat.

The guy didn’t seem to understand your question as he frowned and tilt his head to the side but when he was about to talk, Dean cut him.

“What? your boss didn’t tell you about Angels? Hahaha” he laughed

“A-A-Angels?” You stuttered “Why are you on Earth? Shouldn’t you be by the Big Bastard’s side? Hahaha” You spat. “Poor you, have you even seen him? In my experience he doesn’t give a damn about the human kind. We were just his little muppets.” Dean stared to be pissed but Sam and the guy seemed perplex.

“We? Because you recall yourself human just because you’re in a vessel ?”

“I once was. I was but you know how it is down there. We get to like the pain we inflict to others. It makes us powerful. More powerful than the Big Bastard you’re worshipping” You said, looking the “Angel” in the eyes. He looked confused and was about to talk, but Dean walked past him and went to prepare something in a bottle. Your eyes were probably bleeding, you felt them wet and burning, your tongue was sore and your throat hurt as hell.

“Sam, gimme a needle.” ordered the older brother, preparing God knows what. A sound of pouring water echoed in the empty donjon and he walked toward you, grabbed your arm and pierced it with the sharp edge of the needle.

“Here, a nice holy water transfusion. Have a good night Sweetheart” he said with a smile on his face while placing the huge bottle filled with holy water upside down outside the demon trap. The liquid fell drop by drop before fully filling your veins, You screamed out in pain but could not move your arms and legs, you were tied up tight and too weak to get rid of the needle.

Sam and Dean walked out with heavy steps, the “Angel” in the trench coat followed them but stared at you for a while before locking the reinforced door. 

The liquid painfully ran through your veins, a smell of burn flew in the air, your skin was in an incredible pain. Dean learned this in hell, demons fill human’s veins with acid. You knew that. They used it on you once or twice.. You thought you’d never be tortured again. The constant pain, the weakness, you haven’t felt like this in a long time. You remembered how your human skin used to melt at the simple contact with the corrosif liquid. How it burnt your insides, how you started to throw your organs up after a few second of perfusion.  
Your demon “soul” if you can call it this way could survive this, but the vessel you were in was slowly burning away. You didn’t know how much more torture can it take. A day, two, maybe a week…

You held back your screams, you didn’t want to let them know you were in pain. You were in an atrocious agony, you wanted to rip the needle out of your skin but you couldn’t, so you tried to control your breathing.   
Nothing.   
It only made things worse. The taste of blood started to go up your throat, you needed to throw up, you had to leave this vessel, but the devil’s trap wouldn’t let you.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop..” You whispered, tears in your eyes. “I can’t, I can’t..” the times when you were tortured as a human flashed in your head. Your screams of agony, the sound of your breaking bones and ripped flesh….

“Please, please no..” You said louder, trying to break free of your chair. The holy water ran faster through your veins and burnt without a pause, you wanted to die, again.

“AHHHHH” you started screaming, tears of blood falling from your eyes. “Fuck...help..someone help me!” You screamed, secretly praying for help, the visions of your past were now fresh in your mind. Everything seemed so clear.   
It wasn’t rage, it was something you thought you turnt off long ago.

Fear.


End file.
